Fairytale Mushup
by Angel Quill
Summary: A new fairytale, based on the one my mom told me and my brother when we said we'd heard them all. Rated for all ages one-shot Sweet and unique. Enjoy!


**This story is dedicated to my mother, who could make a door laugh and a fish cry. Based on the story she told us when we said we had already heard all of them.**

**It's not the same!**

Once upon a time there lived two children with their father and stepmother in a small cottage deep in the woods. The two children were named Hansel and Gretel They were very poor and sometimes could not afford food to eat_**. **_One night, Hansel overheard their stepmother saying to their father, "The children eat too much and we will starve if this goes on! Tomorrow, we must abandon them in the middle of the woods."

Their father wearily agreed, tired from chopping down trees all day. Hansel quickly warned Gretel what their stepmother had planned.

"Oh no, whatever will we do?" Gretel cried.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Hansel said.

The next morning, Hansel woke up later than he expected and could not carry out his plan. Instead, he put some breadcrumbs in his pocket from his breakfast of stale bread.

Later, their father and stepmother led them deeper into the dense woods. However, as they walked further and further, Hansel secretly left a trail of breadcrumbs to follow back home.

When they woke up from their naps, they found their stepmother and father gone. When they tried to get back home, they realised that their trail of bread crumbs was gone! All the animals in the woods had eaten the crumbs and they were now lost. Darkness had fallen and Hansel and Gretel had no choice but to try to find the way home by themselves.

Finally, after wandering the woods for hours, Gretel saw some smoke in the distance. It was a small cottage! The children decided to ask for help from the people living in the house.

'Knock knock knock' they knocked on the door of the house. When no one answered, they opened the door, which was unlocked, and entered the cottage.

There was a long table with three bowls of porridge, three chairs and three beds. Hansel and Gretel were so tired and hungry that they gobbled up all the porridge, collapsed in the chairs and fell asleep in the two smallest beds.

When they woke up, the children were in for another big surprise. Three bears were standing over them, and they looked _very_ angry. "ROOOOOOAR!" went the biggest bear. Poor Hansel and Gretel jumped out of the beds and dashed out of the house, terrified and shocked. They never saw the Bears' cottage ever again.

After walking for some time, Gretel saw another column of chimney smoke. "Let's hope there aren't any bears this time," Hansel said.

It turned out to be a nice old lady and her husband who were baking little gingerbread men. They were kind folk and were happy to share with the children. Unfortunately, as soon as they took the cookies out of the oven, the gingerbread men immediately began to hop out of the tray and out the door!

"Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread man!" they chanted. They were so hungry that they all took chase.

Soon, Hansel and Gretel were separated from the old kind couple as they were chasing the gingerbread men. They, too, were split up after a while. Gretel caught the gingerbread man several minutes later and was looking for Hansel to share it with him when she met an old man with a cow. When the old man saw Gretel holding the struggling gingerbread man, he grew very excited.

"Dear girl, will you give me that gingerbread man for some magical beans? These beans will make you rich beyond your wildest dreams!" he said to Gretel. Gretel, thinking of how she would be able to help her father, immediately agreed. The old man handed her some colourful beans and sauntered off, happy with the trade he had made.

When Gretel found Hansel and told him of what had transpired, he was furious.

"Stupid dumb sister! That was the only food left and you traded it for some useless beans!" He threw the beans to the ground and stomped off to get some sleep. Gretel followed sadly.

The next morning, they awoke to _another _surprise. A giant beanstalk had sprouted overnight! They were so ravenous that they tried eating some of its leaves.

"Mmmm! This tastes delicious!" Gretel said. The leaves of the beanstalk tasted better and better the higher they went. Soon, they were above the clouds, where the beanstalk ended.

"Fee-fi-fo-fum!" Suddenly, they heard a loud scary voice from a castle in the clouds! They saw a giant chasing a young man carrying a large goose through the clouds. He had left a trail of golden eggs and more magic beans like a trail of glittering breadcrumbs. Hansel and Gretel quickly gathered up as much of it as they could. Then, the giant caught sight of them! They ran as fast as they could, arms and pockets full of gold and magical beans.

They found another giant beanstalk and quickly climbed down, just as it was being chopped down by the man. It fell on the giant and killed him, leaving Hansel and Gretel free to go. They realised that they were on a path not far from their home. Elated, they ran back home eager to show their father the gold.

When they reached the house, they saw their father sitting sadly at the front door. When he saw them, he was overjoyed. He had left their stepmother a while after abandoning the children in the woods and had searched for them ever since.

With the golden eggs and magical beans, they were able to buy a bigger house and build a farm, selling leaves from the giant beanstalks and conducting tours to the castle in the clouds. They became renowned around the world and lived happily ever after.

THE END

**Hoped you enjoyed this little story! It's not really Mythology, but there's no fairy-tale section. This is a great bed time story for the kids, It's a nice change. Have fun making your own mixed up fairy-tales **

**~ Angel Quill**


End file.
